metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Metro Exodus
Metro: Exodus is the third instalment in the Metro Video Game Series, set after the events of Metro Last Light and Metro 2035. Overivew Exodus is a story-driven first person shooter from 4A Games that blends deadly combat and stealth with exploration and survival horror. It will feature vast, non-linear levels (set in the Russian wilderness) and follow a story-line that spans an entire year through all four seasons. Inspired by the novels of Dmitry Glukhovsky, Metro Exodus continues Artyom’s story from where Metro 2035 left off. It was first announced at E3 in 2017, with a release date scheduled for sometime in 2018. Story Currently there are very few details about the game available for public viewing, but if one has played the games and read the books, as well as keeping a close eye on what is shown in the reveal trailer, it is easy to draw some conclusions and come up with a very likely theory. Since Exodus seems to be set after the events of Metro 2035, and Artyom is still the protagonist, it is safe to assume that the woman seen in the train who gives him a hand is actually Anna (her physical appearance also resembles that of Miller's daughter). If the events of the third book are canon - be it in one form or another - in the video game continuity, then Artyom and Anna are now a married couple. They have fled from the metro, leaving Moscow entirely, on a journey to reach Vladivostok in the Far East. It is reasonable to say that the Trans-Siberian Railway may be heavily featured in Metro: Exodus. The promotional material tells us that we will be able to explore vast stretches of the Russian wilderness, where the air is breathable without the use of filters and the soil may be fertile; this would confirm information already presented to the reader in the Universe of Metro 2033 book series. In an interview with the developers, it was confirmed that the Redemption ending of the previous game is canon. Metro: Exodus follows on from this, where Artyom has gathered a group of survivors to leave the metro and embark on a journey. So far, Anna is the only other familiar character shown, but there may be more. Gameplay Much like previous games in the Metro series, Exodus is a first-person shooter with survival horror and stealth elements - however it is not quite the same formula, as the experience has been greatly expanded and built upon for even more variation and non-linearity. It consists of large sandbox areas tied together by linear underground sections to preserve progression. The developers refer to this as "Sandbox Survival". There are plenty of places to explore on the surface of course, but some irradiated outdoor areas may still require gas masks to be worn for safety. The player can customise Artyom's wristband with indicators and the firearms utilised in the game can switch out between different magazine types. Plenty of mutants from the older titles in the series return, but there are also many new additions - varying by location and climate. Completely new gameplay mechanics include a map of the sandbox area and binoculars that may be used for analysing the environment. The developers have pointed out that they addressed the most highly-requested feature by adding extensive customisation. Official 4K Screenshots Metro-Exodus-4K-Announce-Screenshot-1-WATERMARK.jpg Metro-Exodus-4K-Announce-Screenshot-2-WATERMARK.jpg Metro-Exodus-4K-Announce-Screenshot-3-WATERMARK.jpg Metro-Exodus-4K-Announce-Screenshot-4-WATERMARK.jpg Metro-Exodus-4K-Announce-Screenshot-5-WATERMARK.jpg Metro-Exodus-4K-Announce-Screenshot-6-WATERMARK.jpg Other Images Anna w Exodusie.jpg|Anna, the woman seen assisting the player in the first trailer, is Artyom's partner Exodus - nowa broń.jpg|New weapons from the announcement trailer Exodus - mapa.jpg|The map is an entirely novel gameplay mechanic for the series Exodus - lornetka.jpg|Players can now use binoculars to study their surroundings Exodus - flaga.jpg|Seems that flags return to show us the way again Exodus - pajęczyna.jpg|Artyom still uses his lighter to burn cobwebs Videos Category:Metro: Exodus Category:Video Games